yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew
}} Andrew is a Standard Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. He only appears in Duel World (DM). Additionally, he cannot be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. He can also be dueled in Tag Duel Tournament and Duel Island: -Gladiator-. Gallery Profile-DULI-Andrew.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-Andrew.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-Andrew.png | Defeat Dialogue Card-specific Monsters (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Andrew Summons "Hydrogeddon", he announces "I summon Hydrogeddon!" ** Most of the time when Andrew declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hydrogeddon, attack!" ** When Andrew activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Here comes Hydrogeddon's effect! I Special Summon Hydrogeddon from my Deck!" * Whenever Andrew Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guard", he announces "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" ** Most of the time when Andrew declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Obnoxious Celtic Guard, attack!" * Whenever Andrew Summons "Vampire Lord", he announces "I summon Vampire Lord!" ** Most of the time when Andrew declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Vampire Lord, attack!" ** When Andrew activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Vampire Lord's effect activates! You send one card from your Deck to the Graveyard! * When Andrew activates the effect of "Cyber-Stein", he announces "Cyber-Stein's effect! I Special Summon one Fusion monster!" * Whenever Andrew Summons "Dark Ruler Ha Des", he announces "I summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!" ** Most of the time when Andrew declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack!" * Whenever Andrew Summons "Thunder King Rai-Oh", he announces "I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh! ** Most of the time when Andrew declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Thunder King Rai-Oh, attack!" ** When Andrew activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Thunder King Rai-Oh's effect! This negates the Special Summoning of a monster and destroys it!" * When Andrew activates the effect of "Droll & Lock Bird", he announces "Droll & Lock Bird's effect activates! For this turn, neither of us can add cards from our Decks to our hands!" Spell/Traps * Whenever Andrew activates "Beast Fangs", he announces "I activate Beast Fangs! A Beast-Type Monster gains 300 ATK and DEF points!" * Whenever Andrew activates "One Day of Peace", he announces "I activate One Day of Peace! We each draw one card, and neither of us takes damage until the next turn!" * Whenever Andrew activates "Axe of Despair", he announces "I activate Axe of Despair! This increases one monster's ATK points by 1000!" * Whenever Andrew activates "Solemn Judgement", he announces either of the following, depending on which effect is used: ** Negating a Summoning of a monster: "Solemn Judgement! I negate a monster's Summoning and destroy that card!" ** Negating a Spell/Trap activation: "Solemn Judgement! This negates a card's activation and destroys it!" * Whenever Andrew activates "Shield & Sword", he announces "I activate Shield & Sword! All monster's ATK and DEF points are switched!" * Whenever Andrew activates "Fissure", he announces "I activate Fissure! The monster with the lowest ATK points is eradicated!" * Whenever Andrew activates "Waboku", he announces "I activate Waboku! For this turn, I take no battle damage, and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle!" * Whenever Andrew activates "Dimensional Prison", he announces "I activate Dimensional Prison! This banishes an attacking monster!" * Whenever Andrew activates "Chain Summoning", he announces "I activate Chain Summoning! I can Summon up to 3 monsters this turn!" * Whenever Andrew activates "Skill Drain", he announces "I activate Skill Drain! This negates the effects of all monsters!" * Whenever Andrew activates "Ayers Rock Sunrise", he announces "Here's Ayers Rock Sunrise! I Special Summon one Beast-Type monster from my Graveyard, and your monster loses ATK points!" * Whenever Andrew activates "Dark Hole", he announces "I activate Dark Hole! I'm destroying all monsters on the field!"